Quincy: Wahr Stil
Note: The Contents of this article may be used or referenced freely, but permission is required to edit it. Quincy: Wahr Stil is a new ability developed for the usage of Quincies to replace both the "obsolete" Quincy: Leitz Stil and the stolen Quincy: Vollstandig. The form was developed by Kisuke Urahara, intended for the usage of Uryu Ishida, but the technique for attaining this state had since been passed to Naoto Kurokami as well as Fusa Amane . Overview Following the downfall of Yhwach, and his subsequent installation as the Soul King's replacement, the surviving Quincy were once again forced into hiding. Without Yhwach, and his ability to share part of his soul to empower the recipient, Quincy lost the ability to employ their Quincy: Vollstandig. Aware of the danger posed to Quincies un-alligned with the Wandenreich, as well as those that had abandoned it, Kisuke Urahara went to work to develop a new technique for Quincies to replace the Vollstandig. The result was the Quincy: Wahr Stil. Abilities and Drawbacks General Abilities Reishi Dominance: Similar to previous Quincy transformations, a Quincies ability to gather and control Reishi is boosted exponentially, both for utilizing powerful attacks as well as the formation of Spirit Weapons. In realms comprised of Spiritual Energy they become able to absorb even rocks, trees and buildings for Reishi. *'Flight': Similar to Vollstandig, Quincy: Wahr Stil can use Reishi wings generated by this technique to fly at high speeds. *'Enhanced Schrift': Quincy that possess a Schrift, either by having it gifted to them by Yhwach or via other means, will have their abilities enhanced even further, capable of both greater power and range as well as the utilization of techniques that they would have been unable to use before. *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': A Quincy utilizing Wahr Stil becomes able to sense Spiritual Energy to a far greater level, even becoming able to detect beings hiding their energy. General Drawbacks *Similar to Vollstandig, the form is not natural and a Quincy must undergo intense, often life-threatening, training to attain it. Even once attained, it is noted to be taxing upon the users body and quickly drains their stamina. *Also similar to Vollstandig, if a Quincy is in possession of a Shinigami's Bankai via a Medallion or similar device then they will be unable to activate the Wahr Stil. Fullbring: Wahr Stil A unique variant of the Quincy: Wahr Stil. In order to use the Fullbring: Wahr Stil, the Quincy in question must also be able to wield a completed Fullbring, which renders the technique unusable to most Pureblooded Quincies, due to their lack of any immunity to Hollow Reiatsu. The technique acts as a fusion of sorts between the Quincy: Wahr Stil and Fullbring Ressurecion , with the user typically gaining bone-like armor, paler hair and features as well as black sclera. General Abilities *'Reishi Dominance': Similar to other Quincy transformations, the user's ability to gather and control Reishi is boosted exponentially. *'Enhanced Fullbring': When activating Fullbring: Wahr Stil, the users Fullbring is enhanced to a greater level, increasing its properties and powers further. *'Enhanced Durability': Upon activation, the user gains greater durability than they possessed before. General Drawbacks *Similar to the base variation of the technique, the technique is stated to be physically taxing upon the user, further compounded by the added strain of enhance the users Fullbring. Category:Abilities Category:Quincy